The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fuel nozzle with an improved fuel injection design.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbines. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The gas turbine engine includes a fuel nozzle to inject fuel and air into a combustor. As appreciated, the fuel air mixture significantly affects engine performance, fuel consumption, and emissions. In particular, non-uniform mixing of fuel and air may increase emissions, e.g., nitrogen oxides (NOx). Also, in some fuel nozzles, fuel may be injected via fuel outlets located on vanes disposed within the fuel nozzle. However, limited space for fuel injection on the vanes may lead to poor flame holding margins and fuel distribution.